This invention relates to bicycle accessories and more particularly provides an electrical brake indicator light for the bicycle which is turned on and off in response to operation of the hand brake of the bicycle.
Traditionally, rear mounted safety devices for bicycles have consisted either of non-illuminated reflectors or illuminated rear safety lights powered either by battery or by a wheel driven generator and constantly on while running. With only these devices available, there has been no way for a following bicycle or other vehicle to be warned of a slowing down of the bicycle or impending rapid stop.
The principal object of the present invention is to provide a simple, inexpensive and effective brake indicator light system which is combined with already existing braking and structural parts of the bicycle and is operable to provide a visual signal to those behind the bicycle that the brake is being applied.
A further and important object of the invention is to provide such a system in which the added components are simple in construction, light in weight and easily incorporated on the bicycle to produce an operative system. It is a feature of the invention in this respect that the components are so constructed as to be capable of association with bicycles of substantially differing structural configuration without requiring special adapters or add-on equipment.
Another object of the invention is to provide a system of the character described in which the electrical switching component of the system is so located as to be protected by structural components of the bicycle from accidental blows which might disconnect it or result in damage.
The foregoing objects are achieved in general by a system which briefly described, comprises a lamp mounted on the bicycle to be visible from the rear of the bicycle and an electrical system incorporated with the lamp which includes a switching circuit which includes a switch which is operatively associated with the caliper braking mechanism for the rear wheel of the bicycle in a manner that the lamp is turned on and off by the switch in response to operation of the brake mechanism. The switch is mounted on a caliper arm adjacent the brake pad on that arm and is so located relative to the rear wheel yoke and caliper arm that the yoke and arm cooperate to operate the switch in response to the movement of the arm.
Other objects and advantages of the invention together with the features of novelty appurtenant thereto, will appear in the course of the following description.